To Love Oneself
by NeverMore34
Summary: Magmell Kirk, after a series of events, is thrust into a setting that could only be described as his life's hell on steroids. However, while it takes two to perpetuate a conflict, it takes one to make end it, and this human finds out that an ally can be found in the unlikeliest of enemies. Inspired by /s/13097695/1/Kung-Fu-Panda-A-Second-Story. No shipping
1. TLO Chapter I: The Beginning

To Love Oneself.

The Beginning.

Today was quite unremarkable as far as mornings go, he woke up, had what passed as a breakfast for him, and went about his day. Twirling his pencil in between his fingers, Magmell waited patiently for the day to end, which wouldn't be any time soon as the noon hours had just struck. It was always a boring day in the abandoned cabin, but when you're the bane of everyone's lives for just existing, boredom was a small price to pay when you didn't want pots thrown at you.

"So, this is where you go when you don't want anyone around?"

Unfortunately, as much as he had been craving something to occur, hearing that one voice was enough for him to contemplate on driving his pencil through his neck. He groaned as he lifted his hat above his eyes, staring at the white cat that stood in the doorway. "What do you want Celine?" He already had a promising idea of what she had waltzed into his private place for but felt compelled to ask anyway.

The cat garbed in typical Valley of Peace guard garb strode up to the desk, running a gloved hand across it only to grimace at the layers of dust building on the tip. "Damn, so much dust, it's a goddamn mystery how you haven't choked on it all." She commented.

Magmell simply shrugged. "It's an art." He stated simply. "Plus going into the Valley for anything is a death wish." He added quickly, pulling the hat over his eyes again.

She shook her head, taking a seat on the desk after dusting off a good portion of it. "Y'know the Dragon Warrior's being chosen today?" She informed, earning an indifferent shrug from the kid. She scoffed. "If you want us to _not _kill you for simply existing, then you should probably try and take interest in our festivities." She scolded, lightly punching the kid. "Especially something as big and important as this."

But the boy garbed in brown could only shrug. "My interest in festivities died a long time ago." He replied, garnering a sneer from the cat. "Plus, it's just giving some fool a title; what's so special about that?" He asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. "Why is everyone so excited?"

Celine sighed, turning to face him completely. "Well for one; it's Master Shifu's way of making amends to what happened a couple of decades ago with that snow leopard guy." She started. "Second; the Furious Five trained their entire lives for this, it'll be great to see who's given the honor of being titled the Dragon Warrior!" She added, enthusiasm seeping into every syllable she spoke.

Magmell once again shrugs indifferently. "First of all, what happened all those years ago was Shifu's fault, no second guessing it. You don't get to go around filling a kid's head with something as abstract as destiny, it's the first ingredient to creating a superiority complex." The sheer uncaring in his voice was enough to make the feline reach for her sword, prepared to strike him down in a second. "And second; why the hell should I give a flying fuck about who gets chosen as the Dragon Warrior when the people who are competing for it doesn't even know I exist? And even if they did, they'd probably try and kill before greeting me." Even if his reasoning for his disinterest was sound, Celine couldn't help but feel insulted. Offended.

In a second, the edge of her blade was pressing up against his throat. "Listen here you little waste of space, you'd do well to not speak ill about Kung Fu, an art born of wisdom and rested in centuries' worth of tradition." She warned, venom seeping through her teeth. "If you think you can live in the Valley of Peace and badmouth those who protect it with their very lives, then you'll be better filling a coffin."

But even in this perilous situation, where death was mere inches from locking lips with him, Magmell still smirked that smart smirk. "And that speech was born from a school play." He repeated, the feline recoiling in shock for she had not predicted such a response. But before she could respond, he waved his hand dismissively as if she was a servant. "Now I know there's some theatre mom who would love to see you put that show on again, so go scram and bother someone else about this bull." It was clear to her that even when he was smiling, her presence was like poison to him and he wanted as little exposure as humanly possible.

She only scrounged her nose up in a pout as she sheathed her blade and crossed her arms under her chest. "For someone who wants the Valley to respect him, you sure do push a lot of people away." She made one last remark before disembarking towards the entrance to the cabin.

"That was 11 years ago, get a life and stop harping on other's past beliefs." Was all he said before dragging his beret over his face and pretended to be asleep. At first, Celine thought he may be faking, but the way his chest rose and fell with the natural rhythm of breathing along with his snoring, it would be preposterous to believe he was putting on a façade. And so, with nothing else to do, the newcomer guard left him to be.

However, not long after she had evacuated the cabin of her presence did the boy remove his beret and turned to the map behind him. After a minute of contemplation, he nodded. "Yep, definitely not going." He confirmed.

(Later)

"Good God Po, out of all the stupid ideas you could end this on, this one is the worst." Magmell couldn't help but look away in an attempt to reserve whatever pride Po had left as he clambered on the chair that looked like it could break any minute. The Panda grunted as he tried to brush the match, he had lit on the firework fuses, his girth preventing him from reaching that one final inch he needed to claim.

"Oh, shut up Mell and help me out." Po finally requested after he exhausted his attempts, holding the still lit match.

But the boy was a smart one and instead pushed the Panda's paw away from him. "Sorry Po, but after that last fiasco, I vowed to never help you with one of your plans again." He stayed true to his self-imposed vow as he took a step back.

"Po! What are you _doing_?!" Alas, none of them had a chance to say anything else on the matter as the one goose Magmell wouldn't mind strangling peeked his head above the staircase. With panic swelling his being faster than light, he flew to his adoptive son's aid, conveniently missing the boy's presence as he frantically blew out the candles.

But Po, as stubborn as the day Mr. Ping found him, tried to shoo his father away. "Wait! No dad! Stop it!" He attempted his best to keep the fireworks lit.

Mr. Ping was lost for words, trying to comprehend what turn of events lead to this heart-attack inducing moment. "But I don't understand! You finally had it; the noodle dream!" The scene was almost too painful for Magmell to endure, almost forcing him to make his presence known.

Under the pressure of the moment forced Po to blurt it all out. "I didn't dream about noodles dad, I lied." The look that spread on the noodle chef's beak would break the world as he finally was able to understand the circumstances that led to this moment. But Po was not done as he noticed the fireworks reaching the very end of their fuse. "I love KUNG FU!" The severity of his declaration would have had much more impact if the fireworks he had sloppily tied onto the chair had actually gone off. No, instead, the wooden chair finally fell forward, sending Po down with it.

Magmell couldn't help it anymore, breaking the silence of his presence by approaching the Panda. "Come on Po, let's go." He said, holding his hand out to Po.

But Mr. Ping, momentarily blinded by his prejudice swatted the boy's hand away, staring into him as if the power of his gaze was enough to make his soul writhe with the pain of 100 hells. "C'mon son, let's get back to work." He finally said, opening up the apron that Po had discarded at the bottom of the staircase.

It seemed that Po finally understood that he was being silly and conceded, a sniffle breaking his melancholy face. "All right…" He trailed off, pushing his body up.

*CRACKLE* *BOOM*

It all happened in the span of an eternity as long as a second, the fireworks only requiring a second to set off, the chair bursting in an explosion of color and Magmell's vision was temporarily shrouded in blackness. The feeling of gravel scraping against his back prevailed above all, even the symphony created from the combined might of Mr. Ping's concerned shouts and Po's incomprehensible mumbling.

"PO! COME BACK!" Mr. Ping shouted as there was a burst of energy as gravel's touch left the boy and was swiftly replaced by the grace of wind, the touch of an angel as time itself seemed to stop momentarily. That graceful angelic touch morphed into a death grip that only the devil could replicate as the sensation of falling consumed both Magmell and Po.

It was miraculous how many thoughts one could conjure when falling yet could only make one coherent sentence. "IF WE SURVIVE PO, I'LL KILL YOU!"

And then blackness once more. But this blackness was much more violent, the cousin of death as his consciousness slipped his mind as unconsciousness embraced him with eager gusto. Closing his eyes, Magmell could only wish that he hadn't come out of that cabin.


	2. TLO Chapter II: Interrogations & Collars

To Love Oneself.

Interrogations & Collars.

"Look, we can keep this charade up or you can fess up to your crimes." His tone of voice betrayed the meaning of his words, the way in which he massaged his temples in an effort to fight off the oncoming headache indicative of that fact. His patience running thin like threads from a sweater each time he peered at the unchanging Fleshie's face. Bags having long since formed underneath his eyes, a clear sign he had been up for quite a while.

Magmell simply sighed. "I have nothing to fess to because my record is clean." A bold-faced lie, to be sure, as someone who's led a life anywhere near like his own would acquire a sizable quantity of crimes under their belt, but years of masking his personality and forging lies gave him the ability to make even the most outlandish of fibs sound true. "And by the way, what crime do I have to fess for." A legitimate question as he had a challenging time recalling any documented rules he had knowingly infringed upon in the week before.

The way in which the drained Rhino sighed in exasperation made it seem he was trying to solve a 3-piece puzzle with an adult man child. "Stop playing dumb, you know full well that Fleshlings such as yourself are strictly prohibited from stepping foot inside the Jade Palace's property under any circumstances." His choice of words and tone of voice made it seem like a law that every being in the known universe should have knowledge of.

The russet-clad boy shook his head. "First off, I wouldn't know this rule because I wouldn't dream of touching the Jade Palace with a 200-kilometer pole." This was one of the rare occasions where Magmell spoke the truth, for while he detested the practice of Kung Fu as a whole, his personal experience with the art made sure of that, the Jade Palace was home of the Furious Five and he knew that without a doubt they'd be able to rip his throat out before he could blink. "And how many times do I have to repeat myself: I _didn't _come on my own, I was trapped under Po's firework chair. Do you think I would come anywhere near the people who would kill me before knowing my name?" He felt ashamed that he allowed such a level of emotion be seen, his decade of experience should have kept his true feelings hidden.

The Rhino was sure he'd burn his forehead off with the amount of excessive massaging he had done. "But you should've evacuated the premises the moment you realized you were in the Jade Palace." He failed not to prove his boundless stupidity & idiocy by blatantly omitting a fact that would make his suggestion possible only for ghost to accomplish.

The raven-haired boy sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. "Oh, thank you wise one, I'll remember that the next time I'm _crushed _by 200 pounds of fat _and _unconscious." The way in which the Rhino's face scrunched up in anger proved that he possessed a level of intelligence higher than a child's, his mind capable of comprehending his sarcasm. But Magmell didn't stop there. "No, truly the pinnacle of intelligence, I bet you have a chance at beating Oogway with that sort of thinking." Again, he felt utterly ashamed he allowed for so much raw emotion be known.

He retched his mouth open in preparation for another thoughtless retort, only to be interrupted. "That is enough Private Horn, it's clear your efforts are for naught." They both looked behind to see none other than Master Tigress emerge from the shadows. "You are absolved of your duties, Master Shifu requests this boy's presence in the Training Hall… immediately." Her voice drenched with vitriol and shining with hatred.

The boy smirked a smart smirk. "Whoa, when's the funeral?" His tasteless sense of humor and poor timing only got him sneers in response.

The Kung Fu expert shook her head. "Come with me, miserable welp." She demanded, the way in which her muscles tensed and relaxed clear indicators she wanted to grip the boy by his neck and drag him to the Training Hall, but her pride and hatred of his kind prevented such contact.

Magmell raised from his seat and followed the tigress out of the underground dungeon. "Thanks for the visit Private Horn, I'll bring the treats next time." He jabbed one last time at the guard.

If it was possible for her scowl to grow any larger, it would've. "Must you make a joke of everything?" She questioned genuinely.

He shrugged. "It's an art, y'know. When people try to eviscerate you just because you breath, it helps to find the humor in the trivial things." He replied, which again was a true statement. "Keeps you from turning into the devil and killing everyone. Although with how I'm treated, I don't think they'd appose that." He seemed to actually give thought to his suggestion.

The Kung Fu student shook her head once more but dared not to speak for she did not want to travel any deeper into his conscious. The two would be drowned in silence until the young Fleshie spoke up.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, just because you weren't chosen as the Dragon Warrior doesn't mean the end of the world." The look of bewilderment she wore was one that would go down in history if someone cared to capture it.

She sneered and looked away. "How would you know that? You were out cold." She replied.

Magmell sighed, quickening his pace so that he would be in front of her. "Because you have the face of someone who's dreams have been utterly crushed." He said, which wasn't false as even if he had only seen her face in paintings, he could tell that her normally stoic expression was tainted with a hint of disappointment. "Trust me, working for something like that is self-destructive. I mean, look at what happened with that snow-leopard guy; became a worldwide criminal with a prison made just for him." He advised her.

She simply scoffed, pushing him aside. "What would you know, Fleshie? You've never had dreams." She retorted, her paw becoming a wrecking ball of pain.

The amber-eyed boy shook his head. "I guess you're right…" He trailed off, pulling the façade that he truly did not know. "Anyways, let's hurry up and see what this Master Shifu wants, probably going to make some bullshit rules to punish me for something I ain't do." He guessed.

Tigress simply shook her head and quickened her pace.

(At the Training Hall)

"Fleshie, come here." Master Shifu, despite being a budding scholar in Kung Fu, spoke with utmost vitriol and hatred.

Everyone's gaze was sent Magmell's way who caressed his wrist from the pain the cuff's caused. "Good fucking god, those things are killer…" He remarked off hand before turning his attention to the fuming Red Panda. "Sorry Master Shifu, I'm sure you won't understand since you're not a convicted criminal, but handcuffs aren't exactly a five-star inn." His smirk grew while Po's frown widened.

Master Shifu looked as if he was ready to pop a blood vessel. "I have no patience for your tasteless humor Fleshling." He declared with flare.

The boy simply shrugged. "It's not really humorous if I'm the only one laughing, now is it?" He presented a sincerely challenging inquiry, even if it was delivered under his veil of feigned emotion.

A sneer appeared here, disappeared there as the Red Panda pointed a finger at the ground. "Kneel." He said simply.

The boy rolled his eyes, kneeling down as he was told to. Not a moment sooner had he done so something had clamped around his neck. Metallic, cold, constrictive, it was a collar, and he knew it. He looked up at Shifu, now holding a small box with a clear red button on top of it.

"This, filthy Fleshie, is a shock collar. A good friend of mine told me that it was forged by your own kind." He explained what was now around his neck.

He smiled. "Well, I'll be sure to tell them that they need to make it looser." He could see a vein ready to burst in the Red Panda's face.

He raised his hand with a defiance, ready to bring it down on the button with all his might, only stopping when his finger was mere millimeters away. "This is how this will work; you will obey our every word without question, and we won't hurt you." A devious grin spread on his muzzle, his finger inching ever so closer. "Disobey us, and." He let the shock speak for him.

It had all happened in the spam of a second, maybe even shorter; Magmell's face was consumed by pain as his body lit up with a dangerous spark, a burning sensation spreading throughout his neck, the starting point. For the first time since they had seen him, the Furious Five had witnessed the human in pain, and they enjoyed it, malicious smiles spread across all of their faces.

What felt like an eternity only lasted about 5 seconds, and the shocking ceased. The boy felt his legs numb, as if they had been sapped of all movement. He struggled to stand up, meeting the face of everyone, but his gaze lingering on the face that belonged to Tigress, whose smirk dropped the very moment she became the very center of his attention.

"Got anything else smart to say, boy?" She spat, literally as flecks of spittle flew out from her lips and landed firmly on his face.

But to her dismay, and the others as well, he soon dawned the playful smirk once more. "No-!" He couldn't speak another word as another violent jolt of pain pushed through and burned his nerves. He fell to the ground once more and gripped the collar with might as if that would stop the pain.

"You may only address us as 'Master'." Shifu demanded after the shock resided.

His vision returned and he once again saw Tigress's face.

"Still got something to say?" She asked once more as he rose to his feet, this time neglecting the battalions of spittle, which Magmell appreciated greatly.

But as if he was a broken record, his smile retuned full force. "No _Master_," Everyone visibly stepped back at the hiss, powerful enough to make Viper shiver. "Tigress, and even if I did, you wouldn't want to hear it." He concluded his sentence.

Tigress was, for lack of a better word, dumbfounded, but she didn't dare let this waste of space know that. She couldn't believe that this kid could juggle prejudice and humor in such a manner when many steel-faced warriors would have broken down in tears. She nearly mouthed the word 'how' before she was promptly stopped, both by her own will to not allow the Fleshie to know what she was thinking and – miraculously – by the Fleshie himself.

"Look Master Tigress, you don't get to live my life without being used to prejudice, so stop acting all surprise." All except for Po had their jaws practically unhinged, he had read the most stone-cold, iron-willed, and steel-faced Furious Five's mind without batting an eye. "That goes for you guys too; Master Viper, Master Crane, Master Monkey, Master Mantis, Master Shifu, and Master Dragon Warrior." He so quickly turned what was meant to be a tool of frustration for himself into something that was torture for the rest.

Shifu was next to exploding at this point, wanting to press the button for the boy's insolence, but decided against it as the knowing smile on Magmell's face was telling; if he were to press that button, he would be falling right into his trap. And he was much too prideful to allow such a travesty to take place at his hands. At least not yet.

He sighed irritably, pointing to a mop. "Fleshie, I want the entire Training Hall cleaned from top to bottom, every inch." He demanded.

The boy simply shrugged. "Well that's a lot Master Shifu, but no fret Master Shifu, for I will tap into my limitless power to ensure that this Training Hall is clean enough to eat off of, Master Shifu, rest assured, Master Shifu."

The urge to press the button strong, but the humiliation from it all stronger. He had to restrain himself. "Well good then, get to work immediately." He turned to the entrance of the hall and beckoned his students – and the Panda – to come along with.

"Yes Master Shifu, Of course Master Shifu, without a doubt Master Shifu, on it Master Shifu." He replied, but before anyone could retort, he whistled obnoxiously and began his job.

Everyone left except for Po, who regarded his friend with a look of worry. "You're okay-!"

"Don't worry about me Master Dragon Warrior, I'll be fine Master Dragon Warrior, especially with the Master Dragon Warrior defending the village."

As someone who's lived and dealt with Magmell's sense of humor, Po couldn't help but burst a lung laughing as the Fleshie made point to say 'Master Dragon Warrior' as loud as possible. No doubt, agitating the warriors that lay before the door.

"Alright Mell, try not to kill yourself." He bid farewell, evacuating the premises shortly.

Magmell waited patiently, and once he was sure that no-one would be able to witness him do anything else, he sighed. His grip on the mop multiplied tenfold until the piece of wood splintered into a million microscopic shards before being burned into a fine ash, the ground beneath him rumbling with a terrible rumbling. The air around him begin to darken and accumulate weight, so much so that the very floorboards he stood upon began to give in and crack. If he would allow this show of power to continue, then the Training Hall would be in ruins.

He shook his head, sighing deeply. "Man, what is up with you today Magmell, you don't usually let this much emotion show." He spoke to himself, slapping his cheeks to psyche himself up. "At least nobody was here to see it, now let's get this place spruced up before Racist McFascist comes storming in here." And so, he began to mop.

But unbeknownst to him, he was not all alone, a dark figure hiding in the shadows who've been made a witness to everything that had taken place. Once they concluded that the show had ended, they evacuated the scene, their presence going unnoticed by the boy.


	3. TLO Chapter III: Mama Vixen

To Love Oneself.

Mama Vixen.

"Good evening Master Tigress, Master Viper, Master Crane, Master Mantis, and Master Monkey." Magmell introduced, garnering unamused groans from the others, all wondering how he could continue to play this charade a week after the introduction to the collar. "Good evening we're having right, Master Tigress, Master Vi-!" 

"Will you please stop it." Tigress stunned everyone by being the first to speak her dissatisfaction with the games the Fleshie was playing. "You do know that you don't have to address us 'Master' every time you speak?" She questioned, a vein visibly thumping in her forehead. "Moreover, you could just say 'Masters' and say our names one by one." She added.

Monkey nodded his agreement. "I got to agree, even if I don't think Fleshie's are that intelligent, but even _you _should know that you don't have to keep doing that." He backed her point up.

And not to all of their surprise, he nodded. "Of course, I know, but you guys want to treat me like I'm the bane of existence, so I'll perpetuate that notion without actually killing anyone." Everyone's jaws hung open, the realization that he was simply messing with them was simultaneously eye opening and predictable.

But before anyone else could say another word, one more person walks into the scene. "Now that's enough out of all of you, dinner is no time for bickering." She scolded in the way a mother would scold her schools of children.

This new addition to the roster was obviously a Fox of some kind, and definitely a female with a voluptuous form that could make even gay men drool. But the most eye-catching feature she possessed was that trailing behind her was not one, not two, not even three, but nine whole tails, each one as fluffy and full as the next.

"Kitsune, huh?" He spoke, surprising everyone once again as while the Furious Five raised their eyebrows in confusion, the Kitsune only nodded.

She laughed a hearty laugh. "You're the first person to get it right on the first try, these numbskulls couldn't get it right for 2 years straight." Astonishingly, the five Kung Fu masters didn't bat an eye when she labelled them as 'numbskulls' instead they all nodded their agreement. "Let me find out that Fleshies like reading other cultures." She added in a joking manner.

Magmell shrugged. "I'm not sure about others, but for me it all started when a group of Furious Five wannabees locked me in a library, I was stuck there for the whole weekend before the library opened the next week." He explained. "Ever since then, I've been visiting the library when nobodies around. You'd be surprise how easy it is to sneak into one of those places at night." He not so subtly hinted at his breaking and entering. "Oh, and by the way, I prefer the word Human, I just ain't tell Master Tigress, Master Viper, Master Monkey, Master Crane, Master Mantis because how dare I have my own opinion." They all scowled in unison as he repeated his game.

While they scowled, the Kitsune laughed. "Aside from Ape Escape over there, everyone's too up tight to have even the slightest hint of humor." She jabbed at them all once more. "I think I might actually like having you around." She flicked his nose.

He laughed and leaned back in his chair. "So, Master-"

"Mama Vixen, I don't like people calling me 'Master' it's uncomfortable." She interjected.

He nodded. "So, Mama Vixen, how are you able to keep on jabbing at them without them trying to rip your throat out?" He questioned, earning a sly smile from the Fox. "I just exist, and they look like they want to banish me to the lowest level of hell." He said.

She laughed, taking a seat. "It's because I've been here longer than all of them." She spoke the truth as the Furious Five, even Tigress nodded. "That, and I'm 20 years their senior." She added, which again was true. "Now enough talk, let's get eating before it gets cold." She urged.

But just as they were all ready to dig into the food Mama Vixen prepared, a jolt of pain overcame him, and his body was illuminated by an azure light. He screamed, writhed, and fell out of the chair, rolling on the floor to dissipate the pain.

"Fleshie, you of all people should know that you're not allowed at the dining table." Master Shifu spoke once the shocking had ended.

But in true Magmell fashion, in lieu of bowing in respect and apologizing profusely like the filthy Fleshie he is, he stood up with a snide smirk. "Well Master Shifu, I don't know if I should be offended or happy of your confidence in my non-existent telepathy, but I regret to tell you that I _didn't _know this rule existed." He could see the veins in the old master's head ready to pop. "Y'know Master Shifu, it's really hard to tell you and Master Tigress apart, like carbon copies of each other, only one is younger, varied species, gender, and height." He added, kneeling so that the two would be at eye level.

Mama Vixen couldn't help it but chuckle. "You just asked me how I can jab at the Furious Five, and yet here you are, playing with Master Shifu's mind like that." She commented.

He turned around to her and smiled another snide smile. "It's called mind chess; you self-deprecate yourself while pointing out bigotry and they can't do shit to you cause they know damn well that they'd be admitting that you're right." He explained his tactics. "And god knows that these guys are too prideful to even insinuate that they're admitting I'm right." He said.

The nine-tailed Vixen nodded, smiling. "I'll definitely like having you around…" She trailed off, requesting that he'd introduce himself.

His face lit up as he bowed overdramatically. "Of course, Milady: Magmell Kirk." He introduced.

"Magmell Kirk, huh? I like that name." She complimented, earning a slight blush from the boy, to which everyone couldn't help but look on in slack-jawed amazement. Here they all are, only garnering sarcasm and snark, and all she does is say is his name is nice and she gets the most innocent and honest reaction anyone can get.

"Y'know you should try and be more open with your feelings, makes you more appealing." His blush only increased.

And for the first time in a week, the laugh that emitted from Magmell's mouth was genuine, not one made of snide or forged from snark, a genuine laugh. He scratched the back of his head and turned around. "I don't know, maybe I'll try when I'm not being shocked because I swept left-to-right when it should've been right-to-left." And it seemed he couldn't let his forged personality to slip, even if it was genuine. "But believe me when I say, aside from Po, you're the only one to be nice to me, and I appreciate it."

And again, everyone could only watch in astonishment as they were all witnesses to the most genuine, honest expression of feeling he has ever expressed in their presence. But it seemed he saw what he was doing and completely reverted back to the personality that they all knew.

"Alright Master Shifu, Master Tigress, Master Viper, Master Crane, Master Monkey, Master Mantis, and Mama Vixen, I'll be out." And not another moment later had he evacuated the scene.

It wouldn't take long before he was out of sight and out of hearing that everyone's gaze was shifted to Mama Vixen. "H-h-how d-di-did you do that?" Monkey questioned in a stuttering tone.

Mama Vixen could only shrug. "I don't know, you guys are all masters of Kung Fu, you should be able to decipher my tactics on your own." She intentionally neglected to explain what she had done, instead allowing for them to think about it on their own.

But she wasn't lying when she said she'd enjoy having Magmell around, she would definitely have a field day with him around.


End file.
